Harry Potter und der verratene Verräter
by ego2
Summary: Diese Geschichte wäre nichts neues gewesen, hätte keinen Sex, kein Slash, nur mäßige Gewalt und keine bösen Worte enthalten, doch ich werde sie nicht weiterschreiben, da sie einen Teil des fünften Bandes behandelt hätte, der ja jetzt eh bald heraus
1. Wachhund vor dem Fenster

Harry Potter und der verratene Verräter  
  
Wachhund vor dem Fenster  
  
Harry verbrachte die erste Woche der Sommerferien hauptsächlich in seinem Zimmer, wo er den größten Teil der Zeit seinen Hausaufgaben und Büchern widmete, oder sich ganz einfach langweilte. Die Dursleys taten wie üblich so, als ob er gar nicht da wäre und das war ihm nur recht.  
  
Auch diesen Abend verbrachte er allein in seinem Zimmer und begnügte sich damit, seinen Aufsatz für Potions zu schreiben, doch seine Gedanken drifteten immer wieder ab und schon bald sah er abwesend aus dem Fenster und hielt nach Hedwig Ausschau, die wie jeden Abend auf der Jagd nach Mäusen war. Er war erstaunt, als er sie wenig später tatsächlich erblickte und sie viel früher als sonst zu ihm hinein geflogen kam. Sie landete direkt vor ihm auf seinem Schreibtisch und Harry bemerkte, dass an ihr Bein ein altes Stück Pergament gebunden war.  
  
Harry starrte sie ungläubig an. Wie konnte sie in der kurzen Zeit auf einen Zauberer getroffen sein, der ihm zudem auch noch schreiben wollte? Ihn womöglich sogar kannte?  
  
Mit zittrigen Händen löste er das Pergament von Hedwigs Bein und entfaltete es vorsichtig. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als er erkannte, von wem die Handschrift war.  
  
Harry,  
  
Moony und ich sind im Hintergarten, in den Büschen direkt unter deinem Fenster. Wir bleiben für eine Weile hier in der Gegend, wenn Du uns also brauchst, schick einfach Hedwig.  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry starrte für ein paar Sekunden fassungslos auf das Pergament, bevor er zum Fenster stürzte und sich weit nach draußen lehnte. Doch alles, was er erkennen konnte, waren eben jene Büsche, in denen sich Sirius zusammen mit Lupin versteckt halten sollte.  
  
"Snuffles?", flüsterte er in die abendliche Stille.  
  
Nur wenig später schob sich ein großer, schwarzer, vierbeiniger Schatten aus den Büschen hervor. Harrys Herz machte einen weiteren Hüpfer, als Sirius' blasse Augen wie zwei winzige Lämpchen zu ihm emporblickten und sein Schwanz zur Begrüßung kurz hin- und herwedelte. Kurz darauf verschwand er wieder in den Büschen und so sehr sich Harry auch bemühte, konnte er nichts mehr erkennen und auch nichts mehr hören.  
  
Aufgeregt lief er zu seinem Schreibtisch, griff nach Pergament und Federkiel und begann hastig, eine Antwort zu schreiben.  
  
Snuffles und Moony,  
  
was macht Ihr hier? Ist das denn nicht gefährlich? Was ist, wenn Euch die Dursleys, oder jemand von den Nachbarn sieht? Ist etwas passiert?  
  
Harry  
  
"Hedwig, komm her.", sagte er und band eilig die Nachricht an Hedwigs Bein. "Bring das zu Sirius und Professor Lupin, in Ordnung?"  
  
Er trug sie hinüber zum Fenster und beobachtete gebannt, wie sie geradewegs zu den Büschen hinüber flog und direkt davor landete. Kurz darauf war sie in dem dicken Gestrüpp nicht mehr zu sehen.  
  
Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis sie endlich wieder auftauchte und in Harrys Zimmer zurückkehrte, mit einem anderen Stück Pergament an ihrem Bein. Harry nahm es ihr ungeduldig ab.  
  
Wir sind hier, um ein Auge auf Dich zu werfen und nein, das ist nicht gefährlich, zumindest nicht gefährlicher als anderswo auch. Wir haben Bekanntschaft in der Nähe. Mach Dir keine Gedanken wegen der Dursleys oder den Nachbarn. Die werden uns nicht sehen. Es ist eine ganze Menge passiert, aber nichts, was im Moment wichtig wäre. Wir werden jetzt schlafen und Du solltest das vielleicht ebenfalls tun.  
  
Gute Nacht  
  
Schlafen? Harry hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. Er war viel zu aufgeregt und verwirrt, um jetzt noch schlafen zu können. Trotzdem warf er sich mit einem Seufzer auf sein Bett und blickte nachdenklich gen Decke.  
  
Was machten die beiden nur hier? Sirius' Antwort war alles andere als aufschlussreich gewesen. Und wer war die Bekanntschaft hier in der Nähe? Am liebsten wäre Harry aufgesprungen und nach draußen gelaufen, aber Sirius und Lupin waren sicherlich schon wieder weg. Sie würden ja wohl kaum die Nacht in den Büschen vor seinem Fenster verbringen, oder? 


	2. Kein Kapitel

Nein, kein weiteres Kapitel. Ich werde diese Geschichte aufgeben, denn am 21. Juni erscheint schließlicht etwas viel besseres und bis dahin würde ich nicht fertig werden. Vielleicht kann ich den Inhalt dieser Geschichte aber doch noch mal gebrauchen, wenn ich das fünfte Band gelesen habe. Nur werde ich sie dann, bis auf den roten Leitfaden (den außer mir eh noch keiner kennt), vollkommen neu schreiben müssen. Vielleicht kommt die Sache mit Sirius' Verhandlung aber auch schon im fünften Band, oder er stirbt und dann kann ich die Geschichte natürlich völlig vergessen.  
Fazit: Diese Geschichte wird eventuell in einem halben Jahr noch mal von neuem aufgegfriffen, oder sie wird NIEMALS beendet.  
An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch bei Kazumi Hidaka und Rhanna bedanken, die mir so nett geschrieben haben. 


End file.
